


Captains Meeting

by Overgrownbanana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Captains, Dirty Talk, I just wanted captains talking, I'm tagging shit people will never see, Karasuno, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No Spoilers, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, and being besties, but really his ass is kinky as fuck, but there is a kiss, dirty hoes, except daichi, ignore my stupidity, it's tagged as teen because they talk about sex sort of....., kuroo is vulgar, lol, oikawa is vulgar, really it's just them talking about their relationships, sort of, they are all vulgar, this is self indulgent, volleyball dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overgrownbanana/pseuds/Overgrownbanana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who ever said the captains in Haikyuu couldn't be friends?</p><p>(or they all are best friends chatting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captains Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> So yes I know this is short! This was written in like 10 minutes honest to god! This was so self indulgent because I love the idea of the captains all being besties its literally one of my head cannons. So enjoy this short stupid thing I call writing XD

“Hey Dadchi I just want you to know that you suck!”

“You’re just saying that because we literally beat you at the prelims Oikawa,” Daichi chuckled as he looked at Aoba Johsai’s setter who was walking beside him.

Oikawa whined a little and scrunched up his face before taking on a small smirk, “And that’s exactly why you’re going to be paying for my dinner.”

“I already said I was paying for everyone tonight Oikawa, and you wouldn’t have lost if you had come to Shiratorizawa,” said a deep baritone voice to the left of the chocolate-haired teen.

“Yeah, yeah Ushi we all know you, Mr. Rich Pants, wants to pay for everyone and that you really only wanted me to go to the same school as you because you’re madly in love with me! Unfortunately for you I have my dear loving boyfriend Iwa-chan!” Oikawa sighed contently as he thought about Iwaizumi.

“Logically a threesome would be beneficial for everyone to gain the most pleasure and satisfy all parties involved,” Ushijima spoke casually as if mentioning a threesome between himself, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi was completely natural.

A faint blush spread across Oikawa’s cheeks as he mumbled, “I’ll talk to him about it.”

“Will you really not ask the rest of us other captains to join you and Iwaizumi in bed? I mean imagine it Oikawa,” Kuroo grinned devilishly as he walked along Daichi’s otherside. 

“That’s right! Include all of us not just Mr. Tall and Scary over there!” Bokuto complained making Ushijma frown at being called scary..he didn’t try to be.

Oikawa groaned as he blushed harder glaring at his other two friends, “Oh I’m just sure your boyfriends would love that huh?” 

“You’d be surprised how kinky Tsukki and Akaashi are,” Kuroo grinned more as he winked suggestively.

“Yeah it’s fucking awesome!” Bokuto agreed.

“Wait, wait, wait…..are all four of you in some kind of…...relationship?” Ushijima asked with a raised brow.

“Uh yeah duh!” Bokuto said immediately as if it was obvious.

“You didn’t know?” Oikawa asked incredulously before Kuroo pulled Daichi into a heated kiss causing Karasuno’s captain to blush.

“Oh, and sometimes Daichi and Suga get a little frisky with us too,” the black haired teen said smirking as he broke away from Daichi.

“Dammit Kuroo I told you not in public!” Daichi blushed heavily as the group reached the pizza shop they were headed for.

-oOo-

“So you guys basically have an orgy?” Ushijima spoke monotonously as he bit into the slice of pizza in his hand.

Daichi choked on the piece of pizza in is mouth as his cheeks flushed, “You can’t just ask something like that so randomly!”

“It wasn’t random Kuroo and Bokuto were talking about their relationship on the way here,” Ushijima replied.

“I think what he’s saying Ushi is that the topic sort of vanished for a while since we came in and began eating, and you suddenly just brought it back up again,” Oikawa interjected as he sipped on his soda.

Ushijima mulled over what the setter said before nodding, “I understand, and I did not mean to cause embarrassment.”

Kuroo chuckled in amusement, “It’s alright big guy Daichi just gets all blushy because he bottoms when he’s with us.”

Daichi groaned and covered his face with his hands.

“Oh please it’s nothing to be embarrassed about Dadchi I always bottom for Iwa-chan. I mean just the way he stretches me and fills me up to the brim,” Oikawa moaned wantonly for show. 

“Oh my god! You guys act more like children than my team!” Daichi huffed unamused, “And dammit Oikawa stop calling me that!”

“Aw come on you know you love us Daichi!” Kuroo said gently bumping him with his shoulder as he bit into his second slice of pizza. 

“Yeah you love us! You wouldn't keep coming to our “Captains Meeting” every month if you didn't!” Bokuto grinned cheesily. 

“I really should hate you guys,” Daichi huffed.

“But you don’t,” Ushijima said.

“Because we’re best friends,” Oikawa chuckled. 

“Because when we’re off the court…” Bokuto began.

“We’re a team in the real world,” Kuroo finished.

Daichi tried to suppress the smile that wanted to make its way on to his face, "Yeah I guess we are."

They may all be on different teams and have respective friends from said teams, but off the court, and at the end of the day they had each other's backs for real.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it guys! I hope you enjoyed my stupidity if you'd like a story more serious about these guys and being friends drop a comment and say so! I'd love to expand on the idea, but I'd only really do it if you guys were interested so let me know! XD Oh and always thanks for reading!


End file.
